


Richter scale

by strata



Series: The Art of Falling [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Implied Romance, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, Metaphors, Pining, Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strata/pseuds/strata
Summary: Maybe someday, they can change the world.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: The Art of Falling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Richter scale

**Author's Note:**

> ** stumbled upon a fanvid and the song they used made me feel things. it just fit for some strange reason and i had to write this down. jakehoon is so cute! MY NEW OTP uwu **

Days in the I-LAND pass as quickly as the rising moon: slow and lazy, that in-between found in half-awake, near-asleep. When things aren’t hectic, when they’re not tearing themselves into pieces during vocal and choreo practice, from where they both stand, the outside world feels like a fading dream: muted and unreal. And what remains, the only veritable thing, is this: 

_ Here. _

There are a million reasons why  _ this  _ shouldn’t be and more—if he ever bothers to make a list, but who has time for that? Anyhow, there will never be enough paper to write down his denial, not enough space to inscribe the details of what an open gaze and honest smile does that makes his hands shake, his heart tremble. 

_ Are we safe here? _

There’s an illusion of sanctuary, but that’s just it. It’s an illusion. The walls are watchful, and so are the other boys. Privacy is nonexistent in this make-believe building where the ceiling talks and the pantry is always filled, where the bedrooms are numbered and colored, and the doorway is always sealed. But they do what they can, fumbling fingers and pointed looks, white teeth flashing secret smiles. 

Sometimes it’s enough, other times it isn’t. 

Neither of them has ever said anything aloud, but who needs words? They’re just strings of meaningless sounds put together to form something eloquent, but they don’t have power here. And besides, there are things people can’t say to one another not because they’re not brave enough, but because it’s the wrong place and the wrong time. This is theirs.

_ We’re in the wrong place at the wrong time.  _

And while it’s true that there is freedom in youth, in part, it’s also an illusion in the same way  _ carpe diem  _ is. Live your life, they say.  _ The world is your oyster.  _ But no one mentions anything about consequences, not until the apex of it all:  _ should I? Shouldn’t I?  _ And everyone says,  _ you shouldn’t.  _

And that’s that. 

Only, it isn’t. How can it be when their molecules move together, stardust yanking at stardust to make unbroken things whole? Is this, in itself, an illusion?  _ But it feels so real. _ Twined fingers underneath blankets, warm and rough, deliberate. They’re not lost, but they find each other time and time again. 

_ Should we chase our dreams, or pursue an uncertain happily ever after? _

There’s time but, at the same time,  _ there is no time.  _ The world moves at its own pace, bringing them along, and if it’s not now, then it’s never. Choices need to be made, and it’s a matter of  _ which one will I regret the least? _

Difficult question. 

At the end of the day, he settles for crumbs as time continues passing by ever so slowly. After all, something is better than nothing, right? A tiny bit of what could have been to bring out when the nights are cold—to keep, to hold close, when all else fails during the inevitable end. 

**_Jake:_ ** _ Sunghoon-ah. _  
**_Sunghoon:_ ** _ Ah, I knew it! _  
**_Jake:_ ** _ We’re similar in our personalities and I was happy that we got close quickly. You took care of me when I was struggling a lot. I was so thankful for that and, just like the way you helped me, I’ll help you.  _

_ An open gaze, an honest smile.  _

When it isn’t so hard anymore, maybe someday, they can change the world.


End file.
